


How Hermione Found Out

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: Harry and Hermione weren't the sort to keep things from each other. Turns out one of them had been hiding something pretty big for a little while now.





	How Hermione Found Out

**_The Leaky Cauldron, 2006_ **

Hermione found herself once more sitting in one of the booths at the Leaky Cauldron, staring at her drink as she awaited Harry’s arrival. This wasn’t that uncommon, that man still seemed incapable of showing up to events on time even when he arranged them. Normally the wait wouldn’t be that hard as it gave her the chance to do some paperwork but recently she’d had a lot on her mind, something she was waiting for someone to give her answers to. Eventually Harry had the good graces to show himself, appearing ragged and out of breath in his Auror robes, reinforcing the hypothesis he’d forgotten that was confirmed with a mumbled, “sorry”. Hermione wanted to be annoyed but instead she couldn’t help but smile at his characteristic behaviour, “it’s fine Harry, now how about you sit down before you collapse.”

“Hold on, I’m getting a drink first,” came his reply as he dumped his overcoat on his side of the table before heading off yet again, returning with a stiffer drink than he usually resorted to which made Hermione suspect he was going to breach a more personal topic. Of course being Harry he didn’t want to come out with it immediately, instead he did the usual small talk first; how’s work, _busy_ , has she finally unpacked everything, _obviously no_ , has she met anyone lately, _I’m happily single and stop asking that_. Eventually, and after practically finishing his first drink, he finally got to the heart of the matter, “so... I’ve met someone.”

“That’s great Harry, I take it this has been going on for a little while,” Hermione queried. She wasn’t too surprised; he was disappearing from events more often, she was babysitting for James more frequently, and he would have moments where a stupid smile would appear with a faraway look while in the office after receiving private memos.

Harry nodded over the rim of his glass, clearly having felt the need to continue drinking after the announcement nerves, “Some weeks now yeah, and it seems to be heading towards being pretty serious,” he finished, correctly predicting what the next question would be.

“I take it she must be a surprisingly caring person then,” she asked. She winced internally, relationships were definitely not her forte which her own rather awkward failings in that field could attest to so trying to not ask the obvious questions wasn’t always that successful.

Harry didn’t seem to mind that however, as at that a small grin appeared on his face as he gained a somewhat distant look in his eyes, “she is, though she’s too proud and stubborn to admit it or ever show it in public. She’s one of those who shows affection through insults, sometimes too much for her own good.”

“She sounds like she's strong-willed.”

“Definitely, if there’s one thing I can always rely on with her it’s her saying what she means. I’d almost say she enjoys telling me when I’m so _obviously_ wrong about something,” he finished with a faux anger that hinted at his unsaid approval. She just nodded and sipped at her drink with that. While that didn’t exactly sound like a particularly interesting dating trait to her she could understand why having someone who is willing to call a spade a spade in a world where most will agree entirely with you out of a desire to protect you or for their own ends would be appealing. Even the few she had to deal with like that made her sick to her back teeth so she couldn’t imagine what it must be like for him. She must’ve been silent for some time thinking that over only to notice Harry was smiling in that annoying way that he did when he caught her having drifted off, “anything else you want to ask?”

“Well I trust you enough to know not to get involved with the wrong sort of person, like someone only after your status,” she teased which caused him to nod his head theatrically and roll his eyes, “so I won’t say that. I guess I’d only ask whether James knows yet,” leaving it unsaid that telling James would mean also letting the Weasleys know and loudly hearing their views of this.

Harry awkwardly scratched his neck at that, “no. I suggested at the start it’d be easier if we agreed to keep it quiet for the first few months, and that’s what we’re doing. Thought it made sense as it’d allow us to see where things go first without the extra stress of that, while also meaning James only needs to know about this once we’re sure this is for the long-term.”

“Sounds like a reasonable plan.”

“Yeah, I’m known to occasionally have those you know,” he smiled, though it didn't appear to quite reach his eyes fully.

“So…” Hermione led off, not sure what else to ask.

“So…” he matched, causing them both to laugh.

“Well, I’ll keep this quiet for now if you want,” to which he nodded, “but is there any plan to introduce her to others?”

“I’m meant to be meeting a couple of her friends this week at theirs. I was thinking though that you could come round for dinner next week, while James is at his mum’s, and have a casual night of it?”

Hermione was slightly ruffled at not being the first to be formerly introduced, but knowing Harry it was probably this new girlfriend of his who pushed him to meet others. Still she couldn’t see anything wrong with that idea, “sounds fine, as long as you’re cooking **and** doing the washing up.”

“Fine, fine. So see you then?”

“Sure Harry, I’ll be there.”

“Ok," he smiled before glancing at his watch and suddenly swearing to himself, "sorry Hermione I need to dash, I’m meant to be picking James up from school,” he said as he quickly got up and put his coat back on.

She smiled at him, “it’s fine. I’ll finish this and head off myself. See you soon,” she said as he headed off with a wave back. She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding in and took a rather large gulp of her drink before crashing back against the seat. Once again time seemed to have gotten the best of her best friend.

A bit like two weeks before where he forget that lunch of theirs and she arrived outside his house only to spy him topless through the window with an equally undressed Pansy Parkinson up against the kitchen counter.


End file.
